


chocolates and vibrators

by dreaminadream



Series: hyunsung and their special occasions [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Bottom!Hyunjin, Domestic, Fluff, HYUNSUNG, Hair Pulling, M/M, Office AU, Side Ships, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, but without the burn, hyunjin is a cockslut, hyunjin is just shy, lapslock, minchan at the end if u squint, minsung roommates, really 6k words of waiting for hyunsung to fuck, summary makes it sound like they hate each other but they dont, top!jisung, vibrators are involved, work au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminadream/pseuds/dreaminadream
Summary: when the eccentric boss of jyp co. decided a secret santa valentine’s day party was called for, hyunjin and jisung got the last people they wanted.each other.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: hyunsung and their special occasions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641013
Comments: 6
Kudos: 263





	chocolates and vibrators

“everybody in the conference room!”

hyunjin’s eccentric boss could be up to anything once you hear those words. one time chris—because he demanded both his superiors and inferiors be on a first name basis with him—even asked the party committee to prepare a party for it simply being a thursday. 

nothing special, just a thursday. 

all the workers gathered in the conference room, some annoyed, some scared, and there was jihyo, the only one that was ever excited about anything chris did. 

hyunjin took his seat by his friend, jeongin, a black-haired temp with a really cute smile. hyunjin was hired to be his supervisor while he completed his temp work for his business school classes, and after figuring out the two were close in age and had a lot of similarities, they grew close. 

“this is the seventh time he’s called us into the conference room this week and it’s wednesday,” jeongin whispered. 

“i know,” hyunjin said, rolling his eyes. “whatever it is, i hope it has jack shit to do with valentine’s day.” jeongin snorted. 

chris stared at his employees with his eye smile. 

“we’re having a valentine’s day party!”

jesus fucking christ. 

“but no ordinary valentine’s day! we’re having a secret santa’s valentine’s day!” (this idea received a ‘woo’ from jihyo in the back).

in the back, nayeon raised her hand. she was a cute red head in sales that always kept a water bottle on her, but everybody knew that it was really just liquor. 

chris noticed her hand. “yes, a question, nayeon?”

“yeah, whoever gets me, just get me vodka.”

and with that, nayeon left the conference room. 

“you heard the girl, get her vodka!”

sana interrupted. “chris, nayeon obviously has alcohol problems, i think it would be inducing it mo-“

“vodka for nayeon!” chris demanded. “as i was trying to say, i have this adorable valentine’s day hat right here, it’s got a slip of paper with each person’s name on it. if you draw yourself, just put it back, and draw another. and you guys all know the main rule, don’t tell anyone!”

chris started the hat with changbin, who most likely is going get whoever he got an applebee’s gift card, unless it is felix, then he’ll probably get him a 12 acre mansion, three cars, and pay the insurance for all of it. 

the hat was passed around, and hyunjin hoped to get jeongin, or maybe tzuyu. she was sweet and would appreciate a small gift. 

hyunjin took the hat from woojin, and closing his eyes, drew a piece of paper. 

chris

fuck, no. he did not want to be responsible for buying his boss a “world’s best boss” mug and hand it to him with a fake smile. he dropped the paper back in, and went to grab another. 

jisung

shit. 

honestly, hyunjin would rather have had chris. the human resources manager who didn’t follow his own oath was a shitty pick. not because he was a pervert who did not follow one aspect of his own job, hyunjin was the same way, but because jisung was cute.

he was very cute. he was confident and charming, and if given the opportunity, hyunjin would indefinitely let the blue haired boy go down of him in a heartbeat. 

and now, he’s got to buy him a valentine’s day gift. 

hyunjin sat at his desk, packing his sales sheets into his bookbag. he was still shaken upon the information of having to get a gift for the cute boy in sales. he had absolutely no idea what to get him, after all, what would a man like him even like? his brain seemed to scream “sex” just about 95 percent of the time, and hyunjin did not think a sex related gift would necessarily be appropriate, of course jisung wouldn’t report it anyways. he never reported anything except assault cases. 

he could probably get him a porn movie, maybe a pair of handcuffs as a joke, but despite having a huge crush on the blue haired boy, he and hyunjin were not that close, unfortunately. 

“who’d you get, jeong?” 

jeongin looked up at his blonde friend. “nuh-uh, jin. i can’t tell you,” he explained with a smirk. 

“come on jeong, at least tell me what you’re gonna get them, i’m blank right now,” hyunjin whined. 

jeongin snorted. “who did you even get?”

“jisung.”

“whew, man do you have your work cut out for you,” jeongin responded. “honestly? just buy the dude a prostitute. it’s not like he’ll tell corporate.”

“yeah, it’s been considered, just tell me who you got,” hyunjin said. 

“i got seungmin,” jeongin finally admitted. “he has this book he talks about a lot and i heard the author is doing a book signing friday so i’m probably gonna take off my lunch to do that. get the book signed, go to target and buy some wrapping paper and wrap it in my car before i come back in.”

hyunjin sighed. “your lucky ass would get someone you’re friends with. that’s a thoughtful gift, too. he’ll like it.”

jeongin blushed. “i hope he does.”

hyunjin noticed the redness dancing on the temp’s cheeks. “oh my god-“

“hwang hyunjin, shut you your mouth or so help me god i will mutilate you.”

“you like seungmin!”

jeongin was as red as a tomato at this point, nearly melting. “i would love to have this conversation but i have to go home, plus you have to get a gift for a sex addict. g’night, dude.”

hyunjin snickered and followed jeongin out the door, walking up to his car, and the question still lingered:

what the fuck was he going to get jisung?

what the fuck was he going to get hyunjin?

the blonde haired boy was tall, pretty, smart, he once even heard him singing to himself in the break room and it was absolutely beautiful. 

to summarize, the man was perfect. he was the only person jisung rarely ever hit on because jisung actually liked him. however, that isn’t to say han jisung lost all confidence when approached by him. he would definitely offer up a bathroom blowjob if given the opportunity. 

but, he didn’t know him that well, making getting a gift for him difficult. he most definitely would want to make it flirtatious, maybe even get a date or two out of it (a good fuck would be nice too). 

“minho,” jisung interrupted his friend driving. “what should i get him?”

“just get him chocolate and a gift card like i’m doing for dahyun,” minho explained. “easy but also a good gift.”

“you know how i feel about him though, minho, i need something better than just a friendly gift. i’m trying to dick this dude down.”

minho stifled his laughter and sipped on his bubble tea. he looked over to his short blue haired friend in the passenger seat. 

“then get a box of chocolates and write a note with your address on it dude, i don’t fucking know. i haven’t seen you this desperate since that girl in raven’s last july,” minho laughed. 

raven’s was a club the two boys occasionally went to on friday or saturday. the same thing always happened: jisung would either black out or hook up with someone, and minho would call an uber, or two if jisung had someone on his arm for the night. 

jisung rolled his eyes at his best friend before thinking about it. “actually minho, that’s a pretty damn good idea.”

“of course it is, i’m a fucking genius,” minho responded. 

jisung tsked. “a genius who can’t remember his half of the hulu bill, apparently.”

“i don’t use that shit and you know it,” minho defended. 

“then who was watching demon slayer at 3 in the morning?”

minho was silent the rest of the ride home. 

jisung stretched out of his bed, rolling off the edge of it. he found the ground, and shuffled his feet towards his closet. he decided to take a quick nap before going to the store to pick up dinner for him and minho, and of course hyunjin’s gift. 

he picked out a thin, blue windbreaker over a scoop neck gray shirt and some black sweats before slipping into some sneakers. he grabbed a mask, after all it was nearly evening and it was cold during february, and he didn’t want to breathe in too much cold air and find himself with sinus issues. he grabbed his phone and wallet, dropping them in his pockets before walking out. 

he found minho on the couch, watching demon slayer on the streaming service he claimed he did not use (jisung would use this moment for backlash later). “where you heading, ji?”

“just the store. i’m buying dinner and hyunjin’s gift,” jisung explained. “need anything else?”

“no, i’ll pick up dahyun’s gift tomorrow during lunch,” minho explained. “are you seriously gonna sext this dude using chocolate and notebook paper? what if he actually shows up?”

“i’m also buying dinner for friday night, that will be for me and him. which means-“

“i’ve already got plans with dahyun and chaeyoung that night, don’t even ask,” minho said. “we’re gonna go make fun of an overly heteronormative valentine’s day hallmark movie.” 

“sounds like some shit you’d do,” jisung commented. “but thanks for getting out the house for me.”

“please i’ve had this planned for two weeks. i don’t care about you.”

jisung frowned. “you were just gonna leave me by myself on valentines day?”

“i would’ve found you a stripper. i’m not a monster,” minho said with a smirk. “you just found your own stripper before i could order one.”

jisung threw a couch pillow at minho, walking out the door. “hyunjin isn’t my stripper.”

minho laughed. “i bought you some lube too!”

and with that, the door slammed.

it was thursday morning, and hyunjin hated it. he had to buy a gift for jisung still, but at least he didn’t have to go in until lunch today. that would give him enough time to hop in the shower and go buy his gift. of course, he still is unsure of what the gift is. 

he grabbed a towel before walking into the bathroom. he turned the water on, waiting for the perfect temperature. he faced his sink, grabbing a soap bar out of the cabinet above, and removed him pajama pants and underwear, throwing them in his dirty clothes basket. 

as he unwrapped the soap, the slippery bar fell out of his hands, and was dropped onto the floor. 

“thank god jisung wasn’t here for that one.”

he picked up the soap, washing the dirt specks off, and stepping into the shower. he drenched his blonde hair in the water, and began thinking of all possible gifts to get for jisung. 

he cannot, under any circumstances, get any gift that is obviously dirty. 

obviously.

but perhaps he could get a subtly dirty one?

he remembered the time his mom gave him a teddy bear as a going away gift for college, and his dad told him the “real gift” was inside (it was a box of condoms, and he didn’t use a single one of them). 

he decided he was going to copy that idea but with something different. he’s sure jisung has got plenty of condoms, and probably wouldn’t have much of a use for a teddy bear, so he had to figure out what the fake gift is and what the real gift is. 

hyunjin finished up his shower, hopping out and drying his body off. he rubbed it over his head, drying his blonde hair and dropping it in the basket, and found himself in front of his sink to brush his teeth. he picked up the electric toothbrush and turned it on, and it hit him.

a vibrator. 

han jisung would absolutely love a vibrator. who knows what or who he’d use it for, but he definitely would. 

with that, hyunjin dressed himself, putting on just some simple sweats and a hoodie before leaving his apartment and making his way to his car. 

hyunjin found himself in the vibrator section of spencer’s, admiring his options. most were basic, 5 inch c-battery vibrators, and there were some with some cute designs. the watermelon one did look cute. 

hyunjin looked around a bit more and his eyes fell upon a 5 inch white vibrator, and decided that was business casual enough for the occasion. he plucked down the item and turned around to face the cups, deciding a funny tumbler cup would be the way to go. 

his eyes danced over the mugs, the shot glasses, and the regular glasses before landing on several tumblers, that were, to hyunjin’s luck, office party inspired cups. each was a “worlds worst _____” cup, and he wondered if the person who pulled his name would get him a worlds worst salesman one, but hyunjin would probably bite back with his immensely profitable record. 

his eyes landed on the perfect cup. “worlds worst hr manager.” the cup really just should have said “jisung,” the man sucked at his job. hyunjin grabbed the cup off the shelf, and made his way towards the clerk, and added a box of pocky to his order. he thanked the clerk, a teenage girl with a septum piercing who offered him a quick smile before returning to her manga, and he left. 

but more importantly, he left with jisung’s gift. 

jisung sat at his desk, reading the corporate email that his presence was needed february 20th to discuss a gender related salary incident at the company’s satellite location in busan, and whether or not the company would have charges pressed against them, and jisung did what he knew best. 

he ignored it. 

at this point, not even jisung knew how he kept his job. 

however, he did know about the heart-box of twix in his desk drawer with a piece of paper on top of the chocolates that said his address, to be there by eight, and for hyunjin to dress nicely. and it made him giddy like a school girl. 

jisung never felt giddy, really; he never had major crushes. just people he found hot and wanted to fuck. 

he did want to fuck hyunjin, but he also wanted to hold his hand as they walked through the park sipping boba and talk to hyunjin about how pretty the stars are but not as pretty as the blonde himself is. 

he remembered the day hyunjin started. his hair was black then and he was also a little bit shorter, and jisung was “whipped” as minho liked to say. he told him a joke in the break room and got to see him laugh, where his eyes squinted and his mouth opened wide and he laughed the most angelic giggle jisung had ever heard, and jisung never knew if it was the joke but ever since that moment hyunjin and him never really had an extensive conversation. they spoke regularly, but hyunjin was always short worded and stuttered a lot while talking to him. jisung thought maybe he didn’t like him, but something about the red tint on his cheeks always told him otherwise. 

jisung’s stomach danced at the idea of hyunjin actually showing up to his apartment tomorrow night. he hoped his cooking skills would be enough for him and that he liked the movie picked out. he really wanted their date to go well, and he hoped that maybe hyunjin would stop being the shy cutie he has always been and break out of his shell a bit. 

jisung hoped his plan for that would work. 

jisung washed his coffee mug, drying it off and putting it on the rack as hyunjin walked in. 

“hey jin!” jisung exclaimed. 

“h-hi, jisung,” he responded. 

jisung looked up at the red faced blonde boy hiding behind the open refrigerator door. 

“are you okay?” jisung asked. “your face is kinda red.”

“yeppy doodle do,” hyunjin responded. “just a little swamped and stressed. what about you? you’re less mischievous than usual.”

jisung snickered and looked down at his feet, leaning against the counter. hyunjin’s heart may have stopped. 

“i’m not too busy, there’s not much for an hr manager to do when you get no reports,” he laughed. 

“maybe that’s because all the reports would be about you,” hyunjin said. 

jisung laughed. “damn, you’re right. it’s unfortunate nobody appreciates my jokes or takes up my date offers.”

“i would,” hyunjin whispered to himself. 

jisung’s brain wanted to implode. “what was that?”

hyunjin’s eyes went wide. “oh, i said applewood. we’re out of applewood smoked ham. someone will have to buy some.”

jisung smiled. 

“you know, you’re cute when you’re hiding stuff, hyunjin,” jisung said. “can’t wait to see what you got your valentine’s secret santa, or whatever chris calls it.”

holy fucking shit. hyunjin was dying. he was about to pass out in front of a refrigerator and his last words would be about ham. at least the last person he saw was jisung. 

hyunjin forgot how flustered jisung made him feel. he was so hot, even if he was only 5’7”. hyunjin’s problem wasn’t ever the gift, it was giving the gift. 

and he’s giving a vibrator to the hottest man he’s ever seen. 

he hopes that his gift isn’t too direct, but honestly it isn’t like jisung would do anything about it. 

hyunjin shook away his thoughts and put away his own mug, and started washing all the other dishes people left. it was his evening to wash dishes. he put away the plates and stacked the glasses before turning off the break room lights and heading out. 

just as he was about to leave, he heard that angelic voice once more. 

“hey hyunjin?” 

“yeah?” he asked with a blush. 

“i hope this isn’t too much of a burden, but,” jisung started. “could you give me a ride home? minho had a doctors appointment and left with the car and my phone is dead so i can’t call an uber.”

hyunjin nearly began shaking. he would be in a car with jisung for lord knows how long. 

“yeah, no problem!” hyunjin said. 

jisung smiled. “great!”

hyunjin’s hands may have been at 10 and 2, but jisung’s sure as hell were not. jisung was manspreading in the blonde’s passenger seat; his hands were perfectly placed over his thighs, draping near his crotch and hyunjin was going through it. it caused him immense pain, he was sweating profusely and as much as he wanted to blame it on the seat warmer he knew that was definitely not the case. 

“c-can you put in your address in my phone? for the gps?” hyunjin inquired. 

“oh yeah, sure,” jisung responded. he took the blonde’s phone, meeting a password lock. 

“4419.”

jisung punched the numbers in and the phone opened. he was met with a homescreen of a cute dog, and he smiled. he opened the gps app, typing in his address, and handed the phone back to hyunjin. hyunjin nodded his head in thanks. 

“if you want, uhm, you can connect your phone to bluetooth and play music,” hyunjin offered. 

jisung smiled. “i’m good, thanks. i have a small headache, i don’t need music. unless you do?”

hyunjin shook his head. “i was just offering, it’s fi-ine.”

“are you sure you’re okay, hyunjin?” 

hyunjin nodded immediately. “oh yeah, i’m fine.”

jisung’s eyebrows furrowed. “are you sure? you may have a fever.”

jisung placed his hand on hyunjin’s cheek, then his forehead, checking for warmth, and hyunjin nearly went off the road. 

“damn, your face is cold,” jisung laughed. 

hyunjin snickered. 

jisung removed his hand. “no fever.”

hyunjin’s heart beat a little faster. he decided maybe having a normal conversation for once would maybe harness his feelings for the time being. 

“so,” hyunjin began. “valentine’s party?”

jisung nearly cackled. “my gift is either going to be a hit or miss. i hope it is definitely a hit, though.”

hyunjin nodded. “same here, i really wish my pick was different.”

“really?” jisung asked. 

“well, honestly,” hyunjin stated. “i don’t know.”

jisung nodded, a silent approval to continue. 

“because i know they like their gift. i’m just bad at talking to them.”

“oh,” jisung said. “well, whoever it is, they’d be stupid to let you not talk to them. you’re someone everyone should talk to once in their life.” 

hyunjin’s blush was, fortunately enough, disguised by the darkness, but adamant nonetheless. he nearly laughed a schoolgirl giggle, and his chest tingled a little bit at the blue haired boy’s comments.

“thanks, jisung,” hyunjin said. “i have gotten better at speaking to them, though. i hope i can become proper friends with them.”

jisung smiled. “me too.”

hyunjin pulled into the apartment complex, parking in front of the building. jisung turned to face him, unbuckling his seatbelt. 

“thanks for the ride,” jisung said. “i’ll pay you back for gas.”

hyunjin shook his head. “you don’t have to do that. the pleasure was mine.”

hyunjin was slightly leaned over the armrest of his seat, as was jisung, the two smiling. hyunjin noticed how ethereal jisung looked in the moonlight, how the moon danced on his hair like an ocean, and how his eyes sparkled more than any of the stars, and while he analyzed the shorter boy, jisung noticed how beautiful hyunjin looked, how the warm streetlights beat on his skin, allowing him to glow like the sun. his eyes darted to his lips, and his heart began pounding, nearly in sync with the blonde’s. 

jisung leaned a little further, as did hyunjin, and they both felt it. they felt the heat of the car, and the cool breeze of the february air slipping in through the cracks of the car doors. they felt everything they had wanted for so long. the stars cheered for them as the moon shined a little brighter on each other’s lips, and the color of the streetlights grew a bit warmer, and the entire world stopped turning for the two boys’ single moment. 

and in that moment, the moment where they felt everything they ever wanted—everything they ever needed: they felt each other. 

jisung’s lips graced hyunjin’s, and the short boy’s hands met the sides of hyunjin’s face as hyunjin’s right hand traveled to touch the other boy’s left. hyunjin’s breath hitched as his eyes closed, feeling jisung’s warm, soft lips against his own. hyunjin tilted his head, silently begging for more, and jisung gave in for a few more seconds before pulling away. 

one jisung’s hands dropped while the other lowered itself to the nape of hyunjin’s neck, and he felt hyunjin’s small breaths against his lips. hyunjin’s hand fell into jisung’s, resting their foreheads against each other’s as they collected their breathing. 

jisung pulled away from the blonde slowly, and hyunjin opened his eyes to look at him, only to find him completely flushed red. it almost made him giggle, the bold boy now being shy. 

jisung looked at hyunjin, smiling, and hyunjin did the same as the two laughed softly. 

“i guess you should go inside?” 

jisung looked up at hyunjin. “yeah.”

hyunjin smiled at him even harder. “i’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“you, too,” jisung said, and exited the car, but not before another kiss on the blonde’s cheek. 

hyunjin walked jisung walk away, and right before he pulled off, he rolled down the passenger window, and yelled to get jisung’s attention. the blue haired boy turned around to face the car. 

“yeah?”

hyunjin took in his appearance one last time. “i really do think you’ll like your gift.”

jisung laughed. “i know you’ll like yours, too.”

jisung woke the next morning with a smile on his face. he looked at his phone, realizing the remarkable date. he stretched out of bed, finding his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

as he entered the bathroom, he encountered minho, who was drying himself off from a shower. 

“damn you care to knock?” 

“nope,” jisung retorted. 

minho rolled his eyes and focused on how the shorter of the two brushed his teeth with a bit more enthusiasm than usual. 

“what’s got you so happy?”

jisung paused his oral cleaning efforts. 

“nuffinf.”

jisung spat out his toothpaste and wiped the excess off his mouth. 

“bullshit,” minho said. “who’d you fuck?”

jisung rolled his eyes. “why can’t i be happy for a reason other than a fuck?”

“so you admit you’re happy for a reason,” minho announced. 

jisung blushed. “maybe.”

minho stared at him, waiting for the secrets to be spilled. 

jisung looked at his feet, and in a whisper, said,”i kissed hyunjin.”

“what?” minho asked. 

“i kissed hyunjin.”

“holy fuck, you kissed hyunjin? did he like it? did you like it? did you make out? did you almost fuck?”

jisung eventually tuned minho out, grabbing a towel from the bathroom closet and pushing minho out the bathroom. 

“hey! i need my answers!”

“he liked it, i liked it a lot, it was only one kiss that lasted probably fifteen seconds, and no, we did not almost bang. please exit,” jisung explained. 

“so you can jerk off in our shared shower?” minho said. “make sure to bleach it afterwards.”

jisung rolled his eyes, and closed the bathroom door. 

hyunjin, too, woke up with a smile on his face, and a few laughs when he realized his dream of kissing jisung was kkami licking his face. 

“kkami, baby, stop that tickles,” he said laughing. the dog gave hyunjin a few more kisses before resting on the edge of the bed. 

hyunjin sat up, stretching, and gave kkami a head scratch before stepping over to his closet. 

the attire today, according to chris, should be valentine’s day friendly, and hyunjin wondered how his boss would even fit that when he only wore black. hyunjin came across a pink button up and decided it would pair nicely with a pair of gray pants and blazer. he found a red tie, too, that would make it even more festive. 

he laid the outfit out on his bed, picking up kkami to put him on the floor. he ran off, probably to find his water bowl, which hyunjin decided to fill up for him. 

after feeding kkami, hyunjin ran a quick shower. he washed himself, brushed his teeth, and blowdried his hair and finally put on his valentine’s day suit. he decided a bit of makeup wouldn’t hurt either, and applied some gloss and eyeshadow before deciding his appearance was satisfactory. 

he picked up the tumbler he got for jisung, making sure again the batteries were out of the vibrator and in the cup to ensure it wouldn’t go off at work, gave kkami a kiss, and walked out the door. 

as hyunjin began driving, he thought about the kiss he and jisung shared the night before, and them he wondered what jisung got him. they made it clear to each other they ended up with the other’s name, and it excited hyunjin a lot to find out what he may end up getting. 

hyunjin hoped jisung didn’t regret kissing him, because hyunjin was excited to see him. his heart was pounding and he was a little sweaty, and of course he planned to ask him out on a date. he was kind of broke at the moment, so it probably would have been a denny’s date, but a date is a date. 

hyunjin pulled up to his work building, exiting and locking his car. he nodded towards the security guard as he entered the elevator and rode up to his floor, entering and sitting down at his desk. almost immediately, jeongin found his place standing in front of hyunjin’s desk. 

“hey jeongin,” hyunjin greeted the younger. 

“why is jisung so happy?” jeongin asked. “he’s actually doing work today.”

hyunjin’s face reddened. “why would i know?”

“because he’s been staring at you ever since you got here,” jeongin said. “anything you wanna admit?”

“we kissed last night,” hyunjin shyly admitted. 

“you guys are disgusting,” jeongin said. “cute, but disgusting.”

hyunjin rolled his eyes. “maybe if you actually talked to seungmin instead of relying on a gift to get his attention.”

“sounds like what you were doing,” jeongin said. 

“yeah, except i kissed him, so i’m less of a pussy than you.” 

“he made the first move though,” jeongin said. 

hyunjin narrowed his eyes. “go do your work, loser.”

jeongin walked away laughing. 

lunchtime rolled around, and hyunjin was peacefully eating his sandwich in the break room while scrolling through his phone. he bookmarked a few recipes and memes, and started looking for after valentine’s day sales on chocolates. 

without hyunjin paying attention, jisung walked in and retrieved a coke out of the fridge before sitting down next to the blonde. 

“twix on sale?” jisung asked. 

hyunjin smiled. “yeah, they’re my favorite.”

“i know,” jisung said. “i pay attention.”

hyunjin let out his schoolgirl giggle, causing a smile to erupt out of jisung. the younger boy put his arm around the older’s shoulders, relaxing against the booth. hyunjin tensed up in excitement, the flirtatious gesture sending shocks throughout his entire being. 

“you’re such a middle schooler,” jisung laughed. “you tense up everytime i even speak to you.”

hyunjin pouted. “that’s not true.” 

“oh please, i bet if i asked you to kiss me right now you wouldn’t do it,” jisung teased. 

“yes, but because we’re in a work setting.”

“who’s gonna report it? the human resources manager?” jisung asked sarcastically.

hyunjin rolled his eyes and kissed jisung on the cheek. “you’re stupid.”

jisung regifted the cheek kiss. “yeah, we’ll see who the stupid one is tonight.”

“oh really?” hyunjin asked. 

“mhm,” jisung said, nodding. “but we have to get to the offer first.”

jisung grabbed hyunjin’s hand, giving it a soft squeeze before leaving the break room, leaving hyunjin giddy and baffled.

“conference room everybody!” jihyo yelled. 

it was 4:45 sharp, and everybody was preparing to pack up and go home when she yelled the reminder. the response was mostly of groans, but jisung and hyunjin both felt their hearts pounding tremendously. 

they filed into the conference room, one by one, seating themselves in the plastic chairs that jihyo perfectly laid out. 

chris walked in, a smile on his face per usual, but in a bright, firetruck-red suit. 

“i know you’re probably all excited to go home, so we’ll make this quick! go ahead and give out your gifts!”

jisung and hyunjin started heading each others way, smiling at each other before returning to their respectable seats. hyunjin caught a glimpse of jeongin giving seungmin the book he got signed for him, and laughed to himself at the temp’s obvious nervousness. 

at chris’ cue, everybody started opening their gifts. seungmin gasped at the signature, immediately going back over to jeongin to thank him a thousand times, and jeongin nodded, his face flushed red. jisung unboxed his gift, rolling his eyes and laughing at the painful, but truthful tumbler he was given. he caught a glimpse of something inside, and unscrewed the top to look. 

his eyes widened, nearly yelling at the boldness of the older boy. he was afraid he was blushing, so he immediately sealed away the gift, secretly hoping to be able to use it later that night. 

jisung stared at hyunjin, who was just now unwrapping the box of twix jisung thoughtfully bought. he smiled at the box, and looked up at jisung. 

“thank you,” he mouthed. 

jisung smiled, and mouthed back,”open it.”

hyunjin tilted his head in confusion, but followed through. he unboxed the chocolates, and saw a piece of paper laying on top of the sweet delicacies. he unfolded the paper, which read:

seoul sunshine apartments, apartment c  
be there by 8, dress appropriately :)

hyunjin looked back up at jisung, and the only thing the two of them could do was smile. 

it was 7:52, and hyunjin was in front of jisung’s door, silently freaking out. he was in belted black pants with a striped button down tucked in, and was wearing a pair of metal wire glasses to complete the look. he had been standing in front of the younger boy’s door for about five minutes, unable to ring the bell. meanwhile, jisung was inside, making sure all the last minute details were perfect. 

right as jisung dimmed the lights ever so slightly, hyunjin rung the doorbell. 

jisung was wearing light wash jeans, belted, with a plain white tee tucked in. he gained his composure, and started for his door. 

opening the door, he was met with the tall blonde boy, who melted his heart. hyunjin choked out a “hi,” and jisung smiled, letting him in. 

“are you starting this shy boy stuff again?” jisung teased, and hyunjin blushed. 

“you’re hot, that’s all,” hyunjin responded. 

it was jisung’s turn to blush. “well so is the chicken i cooked.”

hyunjin sat on jisung’s couch, and jisung sat beside him, repeating his earlier actions by wrapping his arm around hyunjin, and hyunjin relaxed into his hold. 

“you cooked?” hyunjin asked. “what else?”

“i also have a movie picked out,” jisung said. 

hyunjin smiled. “well let’s eat, then.”

“are you sure this isn’t take out, ji?”

“are you doubting my cooking skills?” jisung asked dramatically. “i’m offended!”

hyunjin laughed. “maybe you should’ve opened a restaurant instead of becoming an hr manager.”

“nah, it would’ve got shut down. health hazards and shit,” jisung joked. 

hyunjin laughed, and in response said,”well if you ever decide to change your mind i’ll support your venture.”

jisung thanked him. 

“what movie do you have picked out?” hyunjin asked. 

“parasite,” jisung responded. “it’s not the most romantic thing but i thought we could enjoy it together.”

hyunjin nodded. “i’ve been meaning to see it, actually. perfect timing on your part.”

jisung smiled and stared at the blonde, and hyunjin started to grow shy. 

“what?”

“nothing,” jisung said. “you’re just really pretty.”

hyunjin could only blush.

hyunjin found himself comfortably laying in jisung’s bed, cuddling against the blue haired boy. the two decided to quickly nap before the movie, as hyunjin recommended, and jisung was not going to turn it down. 

“your bed is comfy,” hyunjin told jisung.

“i know, right?” jisung said. “and to think i found it on the side of the road.”

hyunjin sat up. “are you fucking serious?”

jisung cackled. “no, loser.”

hyunjin pouted. 

jisung complained. “jin, don’t give me that face.”

hyunjin did not respond. 

“hyunjin,” jisung pressed. “don’t make me kiss you.”

well, hyunjin certainly was not going to respond if that were the case. 

not much to the blonde’s surprise, jisung did kiss him. it was a soft, fun kiss that reminded hyunjin exactly why he liked jisung so much. jisung pulled hyunjin down, laying back down to continue the kiss. 

hyunjin pulled away slowly, cuddling back into jisung’s neck. jisung’s hand found place on the blonde’s waist, holding him close. his fingers danced against his shirt, causing hyunjin to look at the blue haired boy. 

“what?” jisung laughed. 

“that tickled.” hyunjin said with a smile. 

jisung looked at the boy, analyzing each individual feature, just like the night before in the car, and they found themselves in a kiss once again, except this kiss was different. 

this kiss called for them to sit up, and for jisung’s hands to find their way to the nape of hyunjin’s neck, while hyunjin’s found themselves on jisung’s chest as their bodies grew closer to each other. 

jisung pressed his lips harder against hyunjin’s, tilting his head and capturing the blonde’s bottom lip with his teeth, causing a small groan out of hyunjin. 

jisung pulled away from the kiss, his hands dropping to hyunjin’s waist. 

“we could skip the movie, jin.”

goosebumps rose on hyunjin’s arms. “and what would we do instead.”

“i was thinking,” jisung began, kissing hyunjin’s lips once more, “we could test that gift you got me, hm?”

hyunjin nodded. “i’d like that.”

jisung smirked. “good, the safe word is apple, okay?”

jisung pushed hyunjin down, holding both of the blonde’s arms down above his head at his wrists with one hand, the other still at his waistline. jisung leaned down, capturing his lips in a kiss once more. 

hyunjin melted at the feeling, moving his lips against the other boy’s. as the two gained a rhythm, jisung began to pry his tongue against hyunjin’s lips, and hyunjin groaned, allowing entry. jisung’s tongue explored hyunjin’s mouth, pressing it against the blonde’s own, until pulling away. hyunjin broke out a whine, sending shivers throughout jisung as he kissed down to the crook of hyunjin’s neck and began sucking a mark. 

hyunjin moaned loudly, his arms stirring against jisung’s grip. jisung began softly biting against the porcelain skin, and jisung felt hyunjin’s dick growing against his thigh. 

“eager, baby?” jisung asked the blonde, only to receive a whine in response. 

jisung’s hand rose from hyunjin’s waist to the buttons on his shirt, slowly unbuttoning each one. hyunjin lifted his hips to allow him to untuck the shirt, and hyunjin pulled the shirt off and threw it on the floor. jisung sat up, releasing hyunjin’s arms to drag both his hands down the blonde’s stomach. 

“you’re so pretty, baby,” jisung commented. “so, so pretty.”

jisung’s hands met with hyunjin’s belt, undoing the black leather. he pulled the belt off, and shuffled up, barely on hyunjin’s stomach. he leaned over his body and head, pulling hyunjin’s hands between a wooden column on his bedpost. he wrapped his wrists between the belt, and pulled it just tight enough to restrict the movement, but not hurt him. hyunjin started to whine and buck his hips, but jisung wanted him to use his words. 

“what do you want, baby?” jisung asked, kissing down the boy’s stomach. 

“please,” hyunjin whined. “please touch me.”

jisung smirked at how whiney the boy was. he began to unbutton hyunjin’s pants, tugging them down his long legs, and hyunjin kicked them off onto the floor. jisung watched as hyunjin bucked his spandex-clad crotch against his jeans, growing needier with each second passing. jisung graced his hand over the bulge, erupting a pornographic moan from the blonde. 

“if you’re this loud now, how loud are you gonna be when i’m inside you, baby boy?” jisung asked. “are you that needy?”

hyunjin nodded. “yes, i’m so, so needy. please touch me, please, please.”

jisung pulled the underwear off hyunjin, tossing them across the room, and started slowly pumping the blonde’s hard cock. hyunjin nearly screamed; the noises he was making would definitely call for a noise complaint, but jisung loved it too much to ask for him to quiet down. jisung started pumping harder, watching as the precum leaked out of the reddened tip, and leaned down to take hyunjin’s dick into his mouth. 

tears formed in hyunjin’s eyes, the pleasure being too overwhelming. jisung bobbed his head up and down, his nose gracing the bottom of hyunjin’s stomach as he deep throated him without any problem. jisung pulled off of hyunjin’s cock with a pop, spitting onto the veiny member and licking up the veins before deep throating his dick once again. hyunjin’s thighs began shaking, and he was moaning impossibly louder, signaling near release. after bobbing his head once more, jisung felt hot cum spew into his mouth, swallowing each bit of it seamlessly, causing the most high-pitched cries out of the blonde. 

jisung sat up, looking up at hyunjin, who’s dick was already getting hard again.

“you’re so pretty, all tied up for me to play with,” jisung said. “i cannot wait to fuck you, baby boy.”

hyunjin was in a full body sweat, he hadn’t been touched like that in so long. jisung began taking off his shirt, throwing it in whichever direction his arms allowed, and started on his own belt and pants, eventually landing in his underwear. hyunjin’s mouth watered at the sight of him, wishing so badly to get fucked by the blue haired boy. his abs were perfectly carved, and his blue bangs rested above his eyes in the hottest way possible. 

jisung leaned over the boy, capturing his lips in a short kiss. “i want you to ride me, baby, you think you can do that?”

hyunjin nodded eagerly. “y-yes, sir, i can.”

jisung kissed him one last time before undoing the belt, grabbing ointment and lube. he rubbed the ointment against hyunjin’s reddened wrists, throwing the tube back onto the bedside table before emptying a generous amount of lube onto his own fingers. 

jisung began playing with hyunjin’s hole, placing one finger in for the taller boy to get used to. jisung kissed hyunjin’s collarbones as the blonde grew used to the pain. after hyunjin grew less tense, he added another finger, erupting tears out of hyunjin that jisung kissed away. 

“shh, baby boy, it’s fine, you’re doing so good for me.”

hyunjin started grinding down on his fingers, and jisung took that as a sign to start thrusting his fingers into him. he angles them, and thrusted them in hard, gracing over hyunjin’s prostate, causing a moan. hyunjin started fucking himself on jisung’s fingers, moving steadily as to stretch and pleasure himself simultaneously. 

“add another,” hyunjin moaned out, and jisung complied, sticking a third finger in. 

jisung halted hyunjin’s movements and began thrusting his lubed fingers in and out of hyunjin’s asshole, pressing his prostate each time. hyunjin groaned, and pulled jisung down for a kiss, nails scratching down his back. jisung moaned into the kiss, fucking hyunjin’s hole even harder. 

“jisung, please fuck me,” hyunjin moaned. “please, please, please fuck me.”

jisung moaned at the blonde’s begging, removed his fingers, and began stripping his underwear from his body. he grabbed a condom out of the drawer, and opened the package with his teeth. he rolled the condom on his throbbing cock, and lubed himself. he threw the lube in the drawer, grabbed the vibrator hyunjin gifted him, and laid it to the side. after kissing hyunjin one more time, jisung turned around, leaning against the bed frame. 

“now’s your time to shine, baby boy.”

hyunjin groaned, shuffling on his knees and putting himself in jisung’s lap. he wrapped his arms around jisung’s neck, and kissed him hard. jisung moaned against hyunjin’s thick lips, reaching down to grab his ass. hyunjin pulled away, and positioned his asshole above jisung’s throbbing, red tip, and began to lower himself. hyunjin let out a high pitched moan at the stretch, and jisung groaned at the tight warmth of hyunjin’s asshole, groping the older boy’s thighs. hyunjin bottomed out, breathing heavily. jisung kissed up his neck as he gained his stamina, and finally started moving again. 

hyunjin bounced on jisung’s cock, both boys moaning loud enough for someone ten doors down to hear. jisung’s grip on hyunjin’s thighs tightened, little bruises appearing as hyunjin fucked himself on jisung’s dick. hyunjin clenched his hole around the blue haired boy’s cock, causing even louder moans from him. in response, jisung spanked the side of hyunjin’s thigh, releasing a small yelp out of the boy’s mouth. 

“you like when i spank you baby?” jisung teased. “hm?”

hyunjin nodded his head, words unable to be formed. jisung slapped the thigh again, causing a loud groan from hyunjin once again. jisung began thrusting up to meet hyunjin’s bouncing, allowing his dick to fuck into the blonde at a unique angle that nailed his prostate repeatedly. hyunjin screamed in response, scratches raking down jisung’s back as he moaned loudly. 

“f-fuck, jisu-ung, harder,” hyunjin moaned. “harder, faster, please!”

jisung moaned in response, and halted hyunjin’s movements, causing loud whines as complaints. 

“hands and knees, now, baby.”

hyunjin obliged, flipping over, and jisung got on his own knees, lining up his cock with hyunjin’s hole. he thrusted in, and continued rapidly at a pace and angle that revived hyunjin’s screams. he held the blonde’s hip with one hand, and with the other traveled up to his hair and tugged on it. tears of pleasure formed in hyunjin’s eyes, his screams that mixed with jisung’s own moans being music to the younger boy’s ears. jisung let go of his hair, spanking his ass and kneading the soft flesh. 

“god, i’m gonna fu-fucking cum,” hyunjin screamed. “please, sir, please make me cum.”

jisung thrusted impossibly harder, and reached for the vibrator across the bed. he turned it on the highest setting, placing it on hyunjin’s cock. hyunjin’s screams and cries grew even louder, the lamp on jisung’s beside table beginning to shake at the frequency at which he was moaning. hyunjin began fucking himself against both jisung’s thrusts and the vibrator, and came hard against the toy, his seed dripping onto the fleece throw underneath him. the sight was enough to cause jisung to release into his condom, and pull out of hyunjin’s hole. hyunjin fell out on the bed, and jisung took the opportunity to replace the cum soaked blanket with fresher one, and throw his condom away. 

he rummaged around his closet to find some bigger clothes, fortunately enough coming across a package of oversized boxers and an extra large hoodie that drowned him. he opened the underwear, and grabbed the hoodie, and made his way back to the bed. he helped hyunjin put on the boxers and hoodie, and grabbed a pair of sweats and briefs out of his drawer and slipped them on. jisung made his way to the kitchen, fetching two glasses of water, and returned to a sleepy hyunjin. the blonde thanked him for the refreshment, and jisung got into his bed and began to spoon hyunjin. 

“thank you, jisung,” hyunjin said. “everything was perfect.”

jisung smiled to himself, and kissed hyunjin’s shoulder. “not as perfect as you.”

morning came, and jisung rose up to find the most handsome boy in his bed beside him. he stared at the beautiful blonde, wondering what he was dreaming about before he started stirring as to wake up. 

“morning, gorgeous,” jisung greeted. 

hyunjin stretched and smiled. “‘sup, sexy.”

jisung leaned down, pecking him softly on the lips. “how’re you doing?”

hyunjin yawned. “my ass hurts.”

jisung ran his fingers through hyunjin’s blonde hair, playing with each strand. “you weren’t saying that last night.”

“maybe if you put your dick in it again the pain would stop,” hyunjin said with a wink. 

“maybe i’ll have to do that,” jisung said. “but i’m kinda hungry.”

hyunjin hummed in agreement. 

“babe, i have a question.”

“yeah, jin?”

“where was minho?” hyunjin asked. “how’d you get him out of the house?”

“he had plans with dahyun and chaeyoung last night, i guess we were asleep by the time he got home,” jisung explained. 

hyunjin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “are you sure? i thought felix and changbin were going on a double date with dahyun and char last night.”

jisung imitated hyunjin’s confused face.

“really?” jisung asked. “i guess there’s only one way to find out.”

the two boys rolled out of bed, hyunjin moving carefully as to not hurt himself. they started for the kitchen, only to find a shirtless minho making omelets. 

“morning, lovebirds,” he greeted. “fuck okay? use protection?”

jisung rolled his eyes. “where were you last night?”

“i told you, i was seeing a movie with chae and dahyun,” minho said, limping to the fridge. 

“hyunjin said they were on a double date,” jisung retorted. “and why are you limping?”

hyunjin’s eyes grew wide in time with minho’s.

“you got laid last night!” hyunjin yelled. 

jisung laughed. “damn, who?”

minho sighed. 

“well, let’s just say,” minho started, “that the bossman may be promoting me on monday.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked that shitshow


End file.
